Change Of Heart
by RareRaven
Summary: So I put my summary in the story but this is after the Second Wizard war. This is sorta like some of the ones in here but it will be different I can attest to that.


Authors note: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters from the film. There are tons of stories like this one but I hope to make this one different and I hope everyone likes it. Please comment and review.

Intro

Its been nearly two years since the second wizarding war the Ministry thinks we should all move on a forget but how can we when we lost a lot of friends, and family in that war. Everyone was still in shock that Harry Potter was able to defeat the Dark Lord, he is dead and never to return, or is he.

Hermione's POV

It's been two weeks since the Ministry sent out the reports of the new law they passed of The Arranged Marriage Law, forcing Witches and Wizards to come together and have children to replenish the ranks since the war not everyone was in the mood to be marrying and having kids. They had made an amendment where everyone could make an appeal to marry for love or at least someone of their choosing, but hardly anyone got it, even Harry was subjected to this law and he saved the whole world from the Dark Lords enslavement.

I groaned in frustration at another report of a high up family beating their House Elf "Twinkles" into a pulp for dropping a cup of tea on the expensive Chinese carpet. Something really needed done about the way they are treated, it sickened me to think of the poor creature and how it must be doing. I made a mental note to check up on them as soon as I could free up sometime in my schedule.

"If only I can get this law to pass." I groaned again and dropped my quill on the desk stretching my fingers. I got up from my desk and paced my office stretching my legs and a chance to get my mind off the topic at hand.

My mind was constantly racing in circles, with trying to pass the Magical Creatures law which gave them rights, the Marriage Law and who I was going to be "matched with" or rather stuck with for the rest of my life.

A soft knock disturbed my thoughts as I glanced up at the entering figure. "Harry oh how great is it to see you." I smiled and ushered him into my office. Throwing my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly too me.

"I'm great Hermione, I just wanted to stop down an see you before these letters came out." He said shrugging his shoulders as he looked around my small office.

"That's wonderful Harry, have your heard anything on your appeal to be matched with Ginny?" I asked knowing it was a touching subject for everyone.

"No nothing yet Mione." He said glancing at his feet a look of sadness on his face.

"Don't worry Harry everything will work out in the end." I said reassuring him as I glanced at his hands. "What are those?" I asked pointing at them.

"Mione?" His face looked grim as I glanced at his hand again. He was holding two envelopes with the official seal of The Ministry. " I got ours directly from Kingsley…I wanted to be the one to give you yours, Ron is with his family awaiting all of theirs." He said shakily passing me mine.

I was half tempted to rip it to shreds or to destroy it, but knowing that it was probably protected by magic I gave it up and set it on my desk. "You first harry." I nod at his hands as he ripped the seal open and watched his eyes travel down the parchment.

"Well Harry who is it?" I asked biting my nail impatiently. I hoped it was someone we knew, someone we could trust at least.

"Ginny…I got Ginny Weasly." He smiled widely his appeal had finally went through. Ginny was his long term girlfriend and I was ecstatic he had gotten her they would forever be together without the presence of the Ministry.

Dear Hermione Jane Granger,

As the second year closes in on us and the news of the new Marriage Laws passing we are pleased to announce your match who was chosen by enhanced magic to find the best suitable partner for you. We are very pleased to announce you have been paired with Draco Lucius Malfoy. You have exactly two weeks from opening this letter to meet with your matched family to discuses you wishes and demands that you may have. You are welcome to bring someone to accompany you in this matter if you wish. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to owl us.

Best wishes,

The Ministry of Magic

I felt the blood rush from my face and I gasped in shocked. NO this cant be happening to me, not him anything but him. Draco and his pureblooded family of Death Eaters were assistants to The Dark Lord himself, haters of all Mudbloods and Blood Traitors like myself. Hell I was tortured by his psychopath Aunt Beatrix in the family Manor, scared for life both mentally and physically.

"Hermione….Hermione what is it, who is it." Harry said shaking me gently by the shoulders.

"It's Malfoy…It's Draco Malfoy." I replied shakily and let the letter fall from my finger tips onto the floor.


End file.
